S.U.P.E.R.
S.U.P.E.R. The known four members of this team is Seal, Neel, Finafty, and Ninjitsu. The monitor scans Seal, Neel, Finafty, and Ninjitsu as a human. However, the rumor is Seal covers Neel from being human because Seal is a very skilled computer techican and field agent. The S.U.P.E.R. has soldiers in the battlesuits of a sentinel robots. Zemo There was a case about the missing child and the death of the child has a name--Saint Clair. Unknownest to them, Neel is the same person who the agents hand the files to Zemo about the child case. They faced the SUPER and asked Finafty to do the work on the case. Finafty checks the case and asks the Zemo how did they get the file. They said the mystery agent hand the files to the Zemo if the Zemo could do with their powers by finding the missing child. They decided to call the SUPER agency and the SUPER agency tells them to come and they will call Finafty when he's done with the mission. Zemo encounters the SUPER Agent Lisa Sue Moore threatens the Zemo by addressing herself as Seal of the SUPER and giving the Zemo an order to leave now. Finafty reminds Agent Lisa that he's a leader. Agent Lisa tells Finafty this is mistake for the Zemo to come in personal. Finafty also reminds Agent Lisa that Litz is his wife and a mutant. Agent Lisa tells Finafty that she knows and that does not bother her. Finafty asks Lisa, "Why do you hate the Zemo and tell the Zemo to leave in the first place?" Agent Lisa asks Finafty if that is all what he do to protect SUPER agents from being exposed. The Zemo tells Agent Lisa that they have no idea she is talking about and asks her how did they expose someone's secret. Agent Lisa is confused by what the Zemo asked her. However, Neel came with Ninjitsu by seeing the Zemo. Ninjitsu asks Finafty what's going on. Finafty starts about to say about the name of the case and Lisa interrupts Finafty's talk. She tells the Zemo and Finafty to talk in private please as well as she tells Ninjitsu to come too. Neel asks Lisa what about me. Lisa tells Neel you are too young for that. This caused the Zemo, Ninjitsu, and Finafty a lot of confusion to see why Lisa tells Neel not to come to talk with them. The private meeting At the conference room, Agent Lisa Moore starts to apologize for her odd behavior and mistreating the Zemo. She starts to explain why she's protecting Neel and she had far enough with the crazy agents who were looking for the missing child. She says this child is Neel. Zemo, Finafty, and Ninjitsu are in shock to hear that. from her. She does not know how to tell her what's happening to her parents, her, and why is she danger to everyone in the agency. Zemo makes a point that Neel is a human and why would she be a target? Lisa sighs and admittedly tells Finafty and Ninjitsu that she broke the law from SUPER where she prevents the scanner from scanning Neel as a mutant. Finafty does not buy the story. He asks Lisa if Lisa knows about his wife being a mutant and he would understand anyways. Lisa says, "I was not ready for the whole thing and Neel was there at the time." Finafty excuses her from that. She says, "Well, who will tell her that? Should I?" Finafty says, "No." The Zemo says, "She has a right to know what's going on. She has to get over things through some times. If one of us don't tell her for long time, she will never forgive us." Truth Serum She faces Neel by telling her what is really happening to her life. She is shocked not awaring of that she is a mutant. She does not feel like it. Lisa says I don't know what your mutant power is yet. But these agents assumed or confirmed you were a mutant. Neel faces the Zemo and blames the Zemo for ruining her life and reputation to SUPER. Lisa tells Neel that the Zemo has nothing to do with it. Neel asks why did the Zemo come. Lisa tells the Zemo to show Neel what they brought files to Finafty. The Zemo showed Neel the files. Neel is glad to know her real name. Neel thanks the Zemo for it. Finafty says, "Wait a minute" He asks the agent Lisa, "If you were an agent, why can't you prevent a case from any agency?" Lisa says, "That was what I was doing it before. I joined this team. I have no time to focus on both teams at same time. So, how many were agents giving you the files?" The Zemo said, "This agent used the mask and other agent used the ninja." Lisa knows who they were. She is storming out and tells them its not good. They use you the Zemo. You got us a mole." Agency vs. SUPER and ZEMO Agents from the agency reported that the Zemo had met with the SUPER. Agent Lisa changed herself to Seal and hide her from identification. She started planning the whole thing and preparing for the agency to come. She tells the Zemo and SUPER to wait for the stun-bomb. When the agency crosses the line, they are stunned by the stun bomb. The other agent shot Seal by telling her that you are making a mistake, Agent Lisa Moore." Agent Lisa Moore is shocked and wonders how the agent knows her identify. However, Neel recognized the voice of the agent and knew this agent who tried to kill her. Neel started shooting at the agent and realizing that the agent is hologram. The real agent captured Neel, but Lisa Moore smiled. The Zemo and SUPer asked Lisa why she is smiling. The real agent is not sure of what Lisa Moore was doing something else and knows that Lisa's a very expert agent. Lisa says, "Have you ever heard of the agency policy?"" The real agent confuses to hear Lisa's saying and thinks Lisa is stupid. Lisa tells the real agent, "You are really good listener and you forgot your training skill? have you checked something else?" The real agent looks at the flooding water coming at the agent. Seal already has a plan for protecting the SUPEr and ZEmo from flooding water, but could not protect Neel. She asks the SUPer and the ZEmo to find her and capture her as fast as they can. The Zemo asks Lisa, "What are you?" Category:Team